Un amor de cuatro cuerdas
by leah-fedric
Summary: Una chica destrozada, un instrumento que se lleva todas su penas...   una pequeña idea mia... disfrutenla


Oigo las notas volar por el aire…. Siento mi cuerpo moverse al compas de la música…..¿existe otra sensación tan perfecta como esta? No lo creo….

¡Sakura! – puedo oír los gritos de la gente…. Todos miran desde la parte más baja del edificio como yo toco mi violín. ¿No pudieron verme antes? Pase mucho tiempo tratando de que escucharan mi música pero siempre tenían algo mejor que hacer, alguien más interesante con quien hablar.

¡Sakura, baja de allí en este momento! – su voz…. Esa es su voz. No sé porque algo en mi me dice que no le haga caso y creo que es lo mejor que he pensado en este momento. Froto las cuerdas de mi violín más fuerte para que entiendan que mi mente, mi corazón y mi cuerpo están entregados a mi música en este momento.

¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar si me voy? Muchas veces me hice esa pregunta y llegue a la conclusión de que no pasaría nada, mis seres queridos me lo han demostrado hoy… porque no podían ir a mi recital más esperado del año que tenía que ser el mismo día de mi cumpleaños pero si podían ir a un club a pasarla bien sin decírmelo. Aunque recibí ovaciones de muchos maestros de la música, fui llamada un prodigio en el arte del violín, incluso nombrada violinista destacada pero todo eso…. No llena el vacío que siento en mi corazón.

Di lo mejor de mi y aun asi prefirieron a otros, todos se olvidaron de mi… pues yo también puedo olvidarme de ellos. Solo tengo que dejar que mi mente vuele junto con el sonido que hace mi violín…. Mi violín preferido que me regalo Sasuke cuando comencé a practicar.

Oigo pasos y una puerta abrirse para dejar pasar al amor de mi vida junto con mis padres y mi hermana.

Sakura Haruno bájate de allí en este momento – ordena mi padre. Odio como mi nombre suena cuando él lo dice, asi que toco mi violín con más fuerza tratando de olvidar que ellos están aquí – Hija desagradecida ¿quieres que vaya a traerte?

Acércate un paso más y puedo saltar – digo yo mientras sonrió y acelero el ritmo de mi melodía.

¿Por qué haces esto Sakura? – pregunta mi madre viéndome con decepción en sus ojos.

Porque puedo y es lo que me hace feliz – doy una pequeña vuelta y todos se tensan al ver que mis zapatillas están rozando el borde de la terraza.

Deja de actuar como una estúpida Sakura – grita mi hermana molesta de que la atención sea para mí y no para ella – esto es un berrinchito de tu parte

Puedes verlo así si quieres Yuuki – dije sonriendo cuando logro una parte de la melodía muy difícil – ahora cállate que tu voz arruina la melodía… si quieres vete con mi novio a "jugar" porque los note muy contentos hace un rato.

Sakura tus celos son tontos – dijo Sasuke tratando de acercarse.

No son celos – dije rápidamente – ¿alguna vez sentiste que alguien te fallo? – Miro su cara asombrada – bueno creo que no, siempre tuviste todo lo que quisiste, pero yo quería verte en mi recital Sasuke, iba a usar el violín que me regalaste hace diez años pero como escogiste a mi hermana sobre mi…. Yo también te he cambiado

¿De qué estás hablando? – murmuro Sasuke algo asustado acercándose un poco tratando de que yo no actuara sin pensarlo.

Encontré todo el amor que necesito en – doy otra vuelta y termino mi melodía – mi violín

Sasuke me vio con su estúpida mirada arrogante como si acabara de decir la locura más grande de este mundo así que decidí demostrarle que era cierto.

Bueno… yo he terminado mi presentación aquí – doy un pequeño paso hacia atrás y siento el borde de la terraza, ahora la arrogancia en el rostro de Sasuke ha pasado a miedo – ahora si me disculpan, la muerte espera para que toque mi violín para ella – todos tratan de alcanzarme, excepto mi hermana que agarra el brazo de Sasuke y lo retiene un poco de tiempo. Perfecto… puedo sentir como mi cuerpo cae y decido tocar una última nota en mi violín… justo cuando voy a tocar el suelo veo a Sasuke saltar del techo hacia mi – Idiota – murmuro antes del impacto, que lamentablemente no me mata pero siento como todo se va oscureciendo a mi alrededor y como otro peso cae a mi lado.

Tonta – oigo decir a Sasuke – nunca me cambiarás por un violín

Ya lo hice Sasuke – sonrió al oír como Sasuke gruñe molesto, mientras siento las cuerdas de mi violín bajo mis dedos. Esas bellas cuerdas ahora teñidas de un hermoso color carmesí, definitivamente…. El violín es y sera el amor de mi vida.


End file.
